


Knit

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [32]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyreese has skills that are not about violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knit

Tyreese took a lot of flak for having a little sister who was always pushing her way to being in charge. He was proud of Sasha though. She was strong and independent, just like any woman should be if they were going to survive in this world. He had no doubt that she would survive longer than he would. He knew he had weaknesses, which she sometimes couldn’t deal with, but he didn’t have it in himself to change.

After a lifetime of playing sports and using his size as a way to intimidate, he was glad to have the chance to step back from that. He had tried to be the strong one when they first left that shelter, stepping up to take charge when Allen was leading them in the wrong direction. Tyreese knew he was brave, but brave did not have to equate to violent or inflexible. It could mean letting someone else take control at times, like he did when they rejoined the people at the prison. Sasha could have the seat on the Council, she was a good leader, and Tyreese found that he was happier as a caretaker.

He helped others learn how to fend for themselves, he helped with the fences and keeping the yard secure, and he helped watch all of the kids. There were a lot of chores that he willingly did, no matter what people thought. Tyreese never understood why people would assign certain things to girls or to boys; his mother made him do just as many household chores as Sasha did because she needed both of them to help. There were skills that were valuable now, and it didn’t matter who did the work as long as it got done.

Some people still teased when he showed them that he could knit though. Tyreese had picked up the habit from other football players. It was a practical way to keep dexterity in your fingers as you sat on the sidelines, to keep the muscles moving instead of getting cold during outdoor games in winter, and it produced something that you could give away to family or even fans. He liked to knit. It calmed him mind, and the smirks disappeared when he produced a baby blanket for Judith and a pair of fingerless gloves for his sister.

It paid to keep surprising people. He had skills they needed, and even if they weren’t the ones apparent from looking at him, he knew that they were good skills to have. He would willingly follow Sasha, and others who were good leaders, and all he wanted was to be left to take care of the people around him.


End file.
